0907
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Tenten ga bisa move on? Kiba mencoba membantu Tenten. Tapi, saat Tenten sudah bisa move, cowok yang Tenten suka yaitu Neji si pangeran sekolah. Kiba cemburu. "Ampuh ga cara move on-nya?"/'I hate myself for loving someone who doesn't love me back'/ RnR?


_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**0907**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(A/N: fanfiction ini dipersambahkan untuk Shuzuki Honoda yang akun FFn-nya anniv 1 tahun ^^ Happy Anniversary Shuzuki-chan ^^)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tenten-chan, kamu dipanggil tuh sama Kakashi-sensei," ucap Sakura dari pintu kelas. Tenten pun menoleh dan bangkit berdiri. Lalu, ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan malas.

"Eh, Sakura, sini deh," panggil Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke depan-belakang dengan cepat. Lalu, Sakura menghampiri Ino.

"Apaan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Liat ga wajahnya Tenten? Kayak-nya dia lagi sedih, deh," ucap Ino dengan suara sedih.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata dan Matsuri datang menghampiri Ino dan Sakura. "Sedih kenapa?" tanya Matsuri yang tidak sengaja mendenger obrolan Sakura dan Ino.

"Masa kamu ga tau?" tanya Sakura pada Matsuri. "Dia kan di putusin sama Kent," jawab Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Hah? Jadi mereka putus?" langsung saja Sakura membungkam mulut Matsuri dengan tangannya.

"Jangan keras-keras! Kau ini," ucap Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Matsuri.

Matsuri mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan kesal. "Sakit tau," ucapnya jutek pada Sakura yang di balas dengan uluran lidah Sakura.

"Hinata, kita ngomong berdua aja. Mereka berdua ribet. Berantem mulu," ucap Ino kesal sambil menyuruh Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Ih, Ino!".

"Emangnya Tenten-chan kenapa bisa putus?" tanya Hinata pelan. Takut di jitak Sakura kayak Matsuri tadi. Sakura kan kalau jitak orang tuh sakit banget.

"Sebenernya sih aku ga tau," ucap Ino santai. "Tapi Tenten kayaknya sedih banget deh," ucap Ino sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ino terlihat sedih.

"Sabar, Ino."

"Seharusnya kalian bilang kata-kata itu ke Tenten bukan aku!".

"Iya, ya. Aduh, otak kacau balau."

"Huh. Emang ya semua cowok tuh ga punya perasaan," ucap Sakura kesal sambil meremuk-remuk kertas yang ia sobek dari bukunya dengan penuh emosi.

"Ehem," suara dehamnya seseorang membuat mereka berempat tergencang. Lalu, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau semua cowok ga punya perasaan?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan agak kesal. Dia mempunyai tato taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya kalian menyinggung Kiba, _girls_!

"Yang bilang tadi kalau ga salah Sakura-chan," ucap Matsuri polos. Dengan cepat Sakura melototi Matsuri. Matsuri hanya memberikan tatapan _'ada-apa?'_ pada Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Oh, jadi cewek itu," ucap Kiba jutek. Sakura hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, Kiba. Kalau ngga salah kamu di panggil sama Kakashi-sensei juga, deh," kata Ino mengingat-ingat.

"Oh ya? Makasih udah di kasih tau," ucap Kiba. Lalu, Kiba membalikkan badannya dan pergi keluar dari kelas.

Setelah mereka melihat Kiba keluar, Sakura mendekati wajahnya ke Ino. "Emangnya bener? Perasaan aku yang di panggil cuman Tenten, deh," kata Sakura bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Ino menepuk jidatnya. "Aduh Sakuraaaa," ucapnya gemas. "Kiba emang ga di panggil sama Kakashi-sensei. Aku bilang begitu biar dia pergi," ucap Ino lalu di susul dengan tawanya.

**+ + + 0907 + + +**

"Lain kali, kalau kau sakit, kau bisa telpon sensei supaya kau tidak di alpha-kan. Lihat, kau banyak sekali alpha-nya," ucap Kakashi-sensei padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk malu.

"Ya sudah, kau bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang," langsung saja aku berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit sebelum meninggalkan ruangan guru yang membuat siapapun agak gugup untuk masuk kedalam. Kalian merasakan hal yang sama denganku, bukan?

Aku berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku. Siapa tau saja aku tertabrak tembok atau apalah itu. Itu semua gara-gara Kent. Dia itu pacar, eh, bukan lagi. Sekarang dia mantan pacarku. Aku sangat sulit melupakannya karena aku sangat menyukainya dan kami sudah berpacaran satu tahun lebih. Cewek itu sulit _move on_ kalau udah lama pacaran, bukan?

_Bruk..._

"Ah," aku menahan diriku dengan tanganku agar aku tak terjatuh dengan parah. Tuh kan, aku tertabrak!

"Maaf, Ten, ga liat-liat tadi," ucap suara seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal. Aku mendongak dan melihat Kiba yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya sambil nyengir.

Lalu, aku meraih tangannya dan ia menarikku untuk berdiri. "Hah? Iya gapapa. Santai aja," kataku lesu. "Bukannya kau seharusnya di kelas? Ketahuan Anko-sensei di hukum loh!" ucapku sedikit menakut-nakuti dia.

"Loh? Bukannya aku dipanggil Kakashi-sensei, ya?" Kiba malah balik bertanya. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Bukannya yang di panggil hanya aku, ya?

"Emangnya kata siapa kau di panggil Kakashi-sensei? Setauku sih cuman aku doang yang dipanggil," jawabku.

"Eh? Berarti si Ino bohong tuh," aku tertawa melihat ekspresi marah Kiba. Dia terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hahaha, mungkin," kataku kembali sedih. Tiba-tiba bayangan Kent muncul lagi di otakku. Lalu, aku berjalan menjauhi Kiba dengan lesu dan sedih. Kent, kenapa sih kau tega sekali padaku?

**+ + + 0907 + + +**

"Hahaha, mungkin," tiba-tiba saja suara Tenten berubah menjadi sedih. Aku juga dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba murung. Ada apa ya dengannya?

"Tenten, tunggu!" panggilku sebelum Tenten pergi lebih jauh. Sial. Dia sepertinya tidak mendengarku. Kuputuskan untuk berlari mendekatinya.

_Tap tap tap tap..._

"Tenten, jangan tinggalin aku sendiri dong. Kita bareng aja ke kelasnya," kataku setelah sedikit mengatur napasku. Huh, dasar kau payah, Kiba. Masa' lari jarak dekat jadi sampai ngosh-ngoshan gitu.

"Hiks, hiks," eh? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara orang sedang menangis? Siapa ya? Apa jangan-jangan arwah hantu yang gentayangan di sekolah ini? Bukan-bukan. Soalnya ini fanfic genre _Romance_ bukan _Horror_.

Lupakan kalimat tadi!

Apa jangan-jangan suara Tenten lagi? Wah, dia sengaja ingin menakut-nakutiku ya? Huh, aku tak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya oleh wanita. Segara saja aku menoleh ke Tenten. Dan ternyata...

_Eng Ing Eng... Pret..._

Tenten ternyata beneran nangis. Loh? Nangis kenapa? Perasaan aku ga ngelakuin apa-apa deh ke dia. "Kau kenapa, Ten?" tanyaku sok _gentle_.

"Huwaaaa..." Suara tangisan Tenten makin besar. Waduh, aku bingung harus ngapain. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membawa ke taman belakang dekat sekolah. Daripada di koridor. Kalau sampai dilihat banyak orang, nanti dikirannya aku lagi yang buat Tenten nangis.

Setelah sampai di taman, aku dan Tenten duduk di bangku panjang dekat pohon besar. Supaya sejuk gitu deh. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak ikut pelajaran pertama. Yah... Resikonya kita harus bermain petak-umpat dengan Anko-sensei yang terkenal _killer_ itu.

"Ini, hapus air matamu," kataku sambil memberikan sapu tangan bergambar... APA? Aku salah bawa sapu tangan. I-ini tidak benar. Aku tidak suka motif ini, kok!

"Bwahahahahahahaha..." Aku mendengus kesal mendengar suara tawa Tenten yang lol banget. Sebenernya aku ga tau apa itu lol. Soalnya si Lee suka bilang lol kalo liat orang ketawa terbahak-bahak kayak Tenten tadi.

"Kiba... Haha... Kau... Hahaha... Sapu tanganmu itu... Hmpf... Lucu banget motifnya gambar cap kaki anjing, bwahahahahahaha..." aduh malunya aku. Pasti ini semua kerjaan Hana onee-san, nih! Awas ya nanti dirumah!

"Sudah cepat hapus airmata-mu!" ucapku kesal. Lalu, Tenten menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus airmatanya dengan sapu tanganku, eh, maksudku punya kakakku -,-

"Makasih sapu tangannya, Kiba," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum. Aku tau, senyumannya itu bukan senyuman ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi senyuman kecut.

"Kau... Kenapa, Ten?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. "Ada masalah?".

Tenten hanya diam. Aku di kacangin, deh. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka di kacangain. Bilang aja kalau ga mau kasih tau.

"Yaudah, kala...".

"Sebenarnya aku sedih putus sama Kent," Tenten memotong perkataanku. Aku langsung saja menutup mulutku.

"Coba, ceritakan padaku?" kataku penasaran.

"Kent itu jahat! Dia rela putusin aku cuman buat temen ceweknya yang sekolah di sekolah lain. Terus dia juga pindah dari sekolah ini. Aku bener-bener sedih tau ga? Kurang apa sih aku? Selama ini aku turutin apa mau dia. Tapi dia ga mau ngertiin aku! Sakit tau! Sakit banget Kiba. Aku..." Tenten tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Airmatanya langsung saja mengalir dengan deras sederas air terjun. Lebay ah!

"Aku tuh ga bisa _move on,_ Kib! Hiks... Susah banget... Hiks... Rasanya..." Iya juga sih. Aku ngerti perasaan Tenten. Soalnya aku pernah ngalamin hal yang hampir sama dengan Tenten waktu SMP dulu.

"Pasti bisa, kok," aku menghapus airmata Tenten dengan sapu tanganku, eh, kakakku!

"Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. _Move on_ itu memang sulit. Tapi perlahan pasti bisa, kok," ucapku melembut. Entah kenapa suaraku bisa melembut sendiri -,-

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Tenten yang sepertinya tertarik. Bagus deh. Supaya dia ngga nangis lagi, aku beritahu saja. Aku paling ngga suka lihat cewek nangis. Aku trauma, soalnya ibuku pernah menangis karena di ceraikan oleh ayahku. Loh kok jadi curhat?

"Caranya gampang aja sih," kataku nyengir. "Kau berhenti memikirkannya. Lupakan apapu tentang dia. Kalau bisa buang aja barang-barang dari dia. Itu bisa mempermudah supaya kau lupa dia," kataku santai.

"Bisa ampuh tuh caranya?"

"Beneran bisa, kok! Kalau ngga ampuh, aku akan traktir kamu makan. Tapi sebaliknya ya kalau ampuh,"

"Huh. Okeh."

"Weee," ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Tenten terlihat kesal dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulku. Aku berlari terlebih dahulu supaya tidak kena pukulannya yang mematikan itu.

**+ + + 0907 + + +**

"Tenten, katanya mau traktir?" kata Kiba disusul dengan tawa lepasnya. Tenten menatap Kiba dengan kesal.

"Iya, iya. Aku traktir kau sekarang, PUAS?" ucap Tenten sedikit membesarkan suaranya saat ia berkata 'puas'. Kiba tertawa melihat wajah Tenten.

"Eh, Tenten. Kita ga di traktir, nih?" ucap Sakura iseng. Di samping Sakura, ada Ino, Hinata, dan Matsuri yang lagi tersenyum.

Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Huh, iya iya!" katanya jutek. Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri langsung histeris senang. Sedangkan Kiba dan Hinata hanya tertawa.

Lalu, mereka ber-enam jalan bersama menuju kantin. Tenten dan Kiba berjalan di belakang. Mereka mengobrol bersama. Hal itu membuat Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Matsuri curiga.

"Eh, eh, si Tenten kok akrab ya sama Kiba?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Iya, ya. Semenjak mereka di hukum Anko-sensei gara-gara ngga ikut pelajaran pertama waktu itu," setuju Matsuri yang menjentikkan jarinya.

"Lebih baik kita cepet-cepet ke kantin, deh," lalu, Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata menarik tangan Matsuri. Masa' Ino juga yang narik. Tangannya kan cuman ada dua. Lupakan.

Tenten yang menyadari kalau teman-temannya berjalan cepat menuju kantin pun hanya kesal. Tenten tau apa maksud mereka sebenarnya. _'Dasar ya mereka itu,'_ batin Tenten kesal.

"Eh, Ten, kok mereka jalannya cepet banget ya? Udah pada laper ya?" tanya Kiba dengan polosnya.

Tenten menunduk. Dia sedikit malu karena pertanyaan Kiba itu. "Um, sepertinya mereka memang lapar," jawab Tenten agak kaku.

"Oh," Kiba mengangguk-anguk. "Oh ya, cepat juga kau _move on_," kata Kiba disusul dengan tawa. Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Emangnya berapa lama kau bisa _move on_?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

Kiba sedikit berpikir. "Em... Kurang lebih 3 bulan baru bisa _move on_," jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum kepada Tenten.

_Deg!_

_'Eh? A-ada apa i-ini? Jantungku jadi berdetak kencang sekali. Perutku juga menggeliat aneh,'_ batin Tenten bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Ten?" tanya Kiba. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah khawatir.

Tenten menatap Kiba dengan gugup. "Ah, ti-tidak kok. Ah! A-aku lapar. Ayo cepat!" Tenten berjalan dengan cepat yang di susul oleh Kiba.

**+ + + 0907 + + +**

"Kalian jahat, ya! Sudah meninggalkanku dan Kiba, kita juga ga di kasih tempat duduk lagi. Ga jadi kutraktir, loh!" Aku tertawa melihat Tenten yang sedang memarahi teman-temannya. Wajahnya itu lucu sekali.

"Sudahlah, Ten. Kau duduk disini saja," kataku sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di depanku. Tenten berjalan menuju mejaku dan duduk tepat di depanku. Tertampang wajah kesalnya itu.

"Mereka tuh menyebalkan sekali, tau ga," aku hanya tertawa kecil mendenger omelan Tenten.

"Sabar aja, Ten. Namanya juga iseng kok!" kataku sambil tertawa. Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Huh. Liat aja tuh, mentang-mentang di traktir mereka malah mesan yang banyak-banyak dan mahal-mahal," kesal Tenten sedikit memukul-mukul meja.

"Kan mumpung ditraktir, Ten. Hahaha..." Aku tertawa lepas. Tenten pun cemberut. Wajahnya itu sangat lucu kalau cemberut.

Aku tersenyum memandanginya. Memandangi wajahnya yang cantik dan manis. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat menyukainya. Entah kenapa, semenjak aku dan dia di hukum Anko-sensei bersama, aku merasa gugup bila bertemu dengannya. Jantungku juga berdetak tak karuan. Hal yang sama kurasakan saat aku jatuh cinta pada mantan pacarku dulu saat SMP. Dan aku tebak, sepertinya Tenten juga menyukaiku. Rencananya, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat dia sudah bisa move on. Aku yakin pasti Tenten juga menyukaiku.

"Ehem, Tenten," panggilku agak pelan.

"Kenapa, Kib?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah bisa _move on_, kan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Iya, kok. Aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya," kata Tenten tersenyum senang. Ah, hatiku lega mendengarnya. Dengan begitu, aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku dengan mudah.

"Tenten," panggilku lembut. "Sebenarnya aku..."

"Kiba, lihat deh. Neji itu tampan juga ya."

_Jdar!_

Bagaikan petir yang menyambarku. Hah? Neji? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi nyambung ke Neji? Apa jangan-jangan, Tenten menyukai Neji.

"Kau... Suka pada Neji, Ten?" tanyaku hati-hati. Kutahan sekuat mungkin wajah kecewaku.

Kulihat Tenten yang tersenyum malu. Pipinya juga sedikit merona. Oh tuhan. Kenapa kau buat Tenten harus menyukai orang lain selain aku.

"Sepertinya aku suka pada Neji,".

_Jleb!_

Ini benar-benar Jleb moment. Aku kira, Tenten menyukaiku. Ternyata aku salah selama ini. Dasar bodoh kau, Kiba. Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku menang sangat bodoh.

"Tenten, Kiba, kalian mau pesan apa? Jangan pacaran terus dong. Hahaha," kata Sakura disusul dengan tawanya, Ino, Hinata, dan Matsuri. Aku sedikit menunduk.

"Aku pesan dango 5 tusuk. Kalau Kiba ramen pedas saja," kata Tenten pada Sakura. Lalu, Sakura bangkit berdiri dan mulai memesan.

Tolong Tenten. Jangan beri aku harapan palsu. Kau tau apa yang ku suka. Kita sudah sangat dekat seperti orang pacaran. Tetapi, ternyata kau tidak menyukaiku.

_'I hate myself, for loving someone, who doesn't love me back!'._

**+ + + 0907 + + +**

Tiga bulan kemudian...

"Kiba, kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman? Sebentar lagi pelajaran mau di mulai," kata Tenten kesal.

"Sebentar saja, Ten. _Please_..." kata Kiba memelas. Tenten tertawa dan mengangguk ceria.

Lalu, Kiba menarik tangan Tenten dan membawanya ke pohon besar yang jaraknya agak jauh dari mereka. Setelah itu, Kiba mengambil sebuah batu runcing di bawah pohon tersebut dan menuliskan sesuatu di batang pohon itu.

"Kosong, sembilan, kosong, tujuh, couple. Apa maksudnya, Kiba?" tanya Tenten bingung sambil menatap tulisan yang Kiba buat itu. Kiba menulis angka '0907' dan kata '_couple_' yang berada di bawah angka '0907'.

"Masa' kau tidak tau?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap Tenten. Tenten hanya menggelang dengan wajah polosnya.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Besok saja aku beritahu. Nanti kita terlambat masuk kelas loh,"

"Huh. Dasar kau, ya."

"Hahaha," tawa Kiba sambil mengacak-acak poni Tenten. Tenten terlihat kesal dan ia merapikan poninya yang berantakkan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kekelas," ajak Tenten. Lalu, Tenten berjalan mendahului Kiba dengan semangat. Kiba hanya menatap punggung Tenten dari belakang dengan sedih.

_'Tapi, aku ga janji loh. Karena, mulai besok aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Ten.'_ batin Kiba sedih.

**+ + + 0907 + + +**

"Hei, Hyuuga Neji".

Pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia mengerutkan dahinya melihat Kiba yang memanggilnya.

"Hn. Kau Inuzuka Kiba yang jago main sepak bola, kan? Apa kau yang memanggilku?" tanya Neji menghampiri Kiba yang mengangguk.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," ucap Kiba serius.

Neji menelan ludahnya. "Er, kau masih normal 'kan?" tanya Neji hati-hati. Dia takut kalau Kiba suka padanya dan mau menyatakan perasaannya.

Kiba _sweatdrop_. "Tentu saja aku normal. Emangnya kau pikir aku mau bilang apa?" teriak Kiba kesal. Neji hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bilang?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta satu hal padamu,"

"Er... Apa?"

"Jadilah kekasih Tenten,"

"Hah?" Neji membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Kiba mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Neji, Tenten itu menyukaimu. Aku pun menyukainya," putus Kiba. "Aku tau. Aku tak pantas baginya. Uang ku pas-pasan, nilai ku pas-pasan, dan juga wajah ku pas-pasan. Tapi rasa suka-ku pada Tenten itu besar," ucap Kiba.

Lalu, Kiba memberikan sebuah surat kepada Neji. "Tolong berikan surat ini pada Tenten besok. Aku harus pergi sekarang," lalu, Kiba berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Neji yang cengo.

"Kiba. Kau tak tau ya, kalau sebenarnya Tenten itu menyukaimu. Bukan aku," kata Neji pelan dan datar.

**+ + + 0907 + + +**

"Kiba, ayo cepat masuk kedalam mobil," panggil Hana yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Kiba berjalan mendekati mobil dan duduk di bangku depan. "Iya, aku sudah naik 'kan?" kata Kiba jutek.

"Yaudah sih santai aja kali,"

"Hei. Kalian ini bertengkar terus!"

"Tau tuh si Kiba, kaa-san,"

"Apaan sih? onee-san yang salah, kaa-san!"

"Iya udah. Kalian berhenti bertengkar!"

"Huh," kesal Kiba mengembungkan pipinya. Tiba-tiba, Kiba jadi teringat Tenten. Kiba menatap pemandangan di luar mobil lewat jendelanya dengan tatapan kosong.

_'Selamat tinggal Tenten. Kau harus bisa mengabulkan permintaanku yang aku tulis di surat untukmu. Aku harus bisa move on lebih cepat darimu!'_ batin Kiba sambil tersenyum pahit.

**+ + + 0907 + + +**

"Tenten, kau mau pergi kemana? Bukankah sekarang kau libur kuliah?" tanya kaa-san padaku yang sedang memakai sepatuku.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, aku berdiri dan sedikit membersihkan celana jeans pendekku. "Aku mau pergi ke SMA ku dulu, kaa-san. Aku mau bertemu dengan teman lamaku," jawabku tersenyum senang.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya dijalan," kata kaa-san dari dalam dapur. Aku pun tersenyum senang dan berpamitan pada kaa-san sebelum aku pergi.

Apa kalian tau aku ingin bertemu dengan siapa? Yap, dengan sahabat lamaku, Kiba. Dia memang bodoh ya? Pergi tanpa berpamitan langsung denganku. Dia malah memberiku surat.

Aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya yang tertulis di surat itu. Dia bilang, tolong datang ke taman belakang sekolah saat kau sudah kuliah nanti. Gaje bukan? Dia tidak memberitahu hara atau tanggal berapa aku harus datang. Sudah empat kali aku datang ke sana. Tapi, dia tidak datang. Aku merasa dia akan datang hari ini. Kalau dia tidak datang, aku tidak akan datang ke tempat ini lagi. Mungkin saja dia lupa.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Aku berhenti karena aku sudah sampai. Aku menatap sebuah tulisan yang Kiba buat dulu, 0907 _couple_. Di suratnya dikatakan kalau dia akan memberitahukan arti kata ini. Itu sebabnya aku datang. Tapi bukan karena itu saja sih. Aku datang juga karena aku sangat kangen padanya.

Aish... Kakiku capek habis berlari. Lebih baik aku duduk saja. Aku pun duduk dan menunggu Kiba. Semoga saja dia datang.

Kami-sama, aku mohon pertemukan aku dengan Kiba. Aku ingin menjelaskan padanya kalau aku sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura menyukai Neji hanya untuk mengerjainya. Aku mohon Kami-sama.

"Hei... Tenten, bukan?" Ah, suara ini. Ini suara yang kurindukan selama ini. Langsung saja aku berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kibaaa~" aku berlari menuju Kiba dan memeluknya. Kiba, aku sangat rindu padamu.

"Aduh, Tenten, lepaskan! Malu di liat orang," ups, maaf Kiba. Langsung saja aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau cantik banget, Ten. Cie, rambutnya di gerai. Haha," Kiba tertawa sambil mengacak-acak poniku. Huh. Aku paling sebal kalau poniku di acak-acak begini.

"Sudah jangan acak-acak poniku, Kiba!" Aku merapihkan poniku. Huh, Kiba sama sekali tidak berubah. Suka sekali dia mengacak-acak poniku.

Kiba berhenti tertawa. Lalu, Kiba menarik tanganku dan membawaku menuju pohon yang ia tulis itu.

"Kau tau ga apa arti dari '0907 _couple_'?" tanya Kiba padaku. Aku menggelang dengan ekspresi polos.

Kiba menghela napasnya. "Artinya itu," jeda Kiba dan ia menatapku. Kurasakan tangannya yang hangat menggenggam tanganku.

"09 itu tanggal lahirmu, bukan?" tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk gugup. Senyumannya itu membuatku deg-degan.

"Dan 07 adalah tanggal lahirku," potongnya. "Kau tau arti dari kata _couple_, bukan?".

"Tau lah. Aku masih pintar bahasa inggris," kataku sombong. "Artinya pasangan. Jadi, maksudnya apa? Aku tak mengerti," tanyaku polos. Sungguh aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Aduh, kau ini," Kiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku hanya menatap dia dengan tatapan polos.

"Artinya itu, kau dan aku adalah pasangan. 09 itu melambangkan dirimu. Sedangan 07 melambangkan aku," jawab Kiba disusul dengan tawa.

Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Entah kenapa, aku menunduk sambil tersenyum malu. Apa Kiba masih menyukaiku?

"Hei, Tenten," aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kiba menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Ada apa ya?

"Kenapa ya, aku tidak bisa _move on_? Rencananya aku ingin mengalahkan rekor _move on_ mu yang bisa sampai satu bulan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Jadi, Kiba masih suka padaku? Aku pun tersenyum malu.

"Kiba," panggilku. "Sepertinya kau harus mentraktirku," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. "Mentraktir? Sumpah demi apapun aku ga ngerti," kata Kiba polos. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahahaha. Dulu kita kan pernah membuat kesepakatan tentang cara _move on_," aku menghentikan tawaku. "Katamu, kalau caranya ngga ampuh, kau akan mentraktirku. Aku tidak bisa melupakamu, Kiba. Cara-cara darimu sudah aku lakukan tapi tetap saja tidak bisa," kataku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang merona sekarang.

"Hah? Kau pasti bercanda? Bukannya kau suka pada Neji?" Sekali lagi Kiba, kau membuatku tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, kau sih main pergi aja tanpa pamit padaku dulu,"

"Eh? Ga ngerti sumpah!"

"Jadi tuh sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai Neji. Aku bilang suka dia, karena aku ingin mengerjaimu. Aku tau dari Lee kalau kau menyukaiku. Tapi, kau malah pergi meninggalkanku," ucapku sambil tersenyum pahit.

Kiba memegang kedua pundakku dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf ya, Ten. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa pamit padamu. Dan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata menyukaiku," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"Ya sudah. Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu," kata Kiba disusul dengan tawanya. Aku pun ikut tertawa.

"Oke. Aku akan balas dendam. Waktu itu kau minta lima mangkok ramen pedas, kan? Aku akan membalasnya! HA HA HA," aku mengeluarkan wajah _evil_-ku.

Kiba malah _sweatdrop_. "Dasar kau ini masih ingat saja, ya!".

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan. Aku tidak bisa melupakannyamu!"

"Iya, iya. Aku menyukaimu, Tenten. Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Mau."

Aku menggandeng tangan Kiba dan kita berjalan bersama menuju kantin sekolah. Senang sekali rasanya bila cinta kita terbalaskan, bukan?

Terima kasih Kiba karena kau sudah mengajarkanku cara _move on_. _Aishitteru yo_!

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

Ohayou minna-san .

Kyaaaa... Gomenasai Shuzuki-chan. Aku telat publishnya -,- karena ga ada laptop di rumah :"( seharusnya kan aku publish fanfic ini pas tanggal 1 mei -,-

Gimana fanficnya? Jelek ya? Terlalu bertele-tele? Gaje? Alur kecepatan? Ah, gomen ya Shuzuki-chan dan para readers sekalian :'D

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari curhatan teman-teman saya yang lagi pada pata hati. Saya emang sering jadi teman curhat. Tiba-tiba aja ide ini muncul di kepala saya. Jadi maaaf ya kalau jelek, minna-san :"D kalau bisa, kalian kasih penilaian untuk fanfic saya ini.

Sepertinya saya bakal hiatus sebentar ._.

Tolong di review ya minna-san ^^ review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya :'3

**T**hanks **F**or **R**ead and **P**lease **REVIEW**


End file.
